Play Fights and Baby Angels
by Oblivious Princess
Summary: Just a bit of family cuteness between all our favorite angels. Gabriel really was the only Archangel to be good with kids. Also featuring teen!Anna and disapproving!Zach but he won't dampen the mood, I promise!


_Alright, just a few words before we start._

_I am a huge fan of Supernatural and I was bored at home one night. Thus, this was born. There' s a bit of me playing around with Angel mythology and a lot of me making stuff up. If this offends you, please, go seek out something else instead of starting an argument that nobody wins. _

_Also, for the ones that reviewed(alerted, etc) All I Never Wanted and are possibly reading this, I am so sorry for the slow updates. I guess I'm just that kind of gal. Mix that attitude with a lot of homework and stress over choosing a good education to continue on and you have the slowest updates ever. I once again apologize and announce that I have no idea how to reply to reviews so I'll just add here that I am really grateful for every kind word I've recieved. Few as you are, you make me feel loved.:)_

_Well, enjoy the baby angels and brotherly antics!_

**_Summary: "Gabriel was the only Archangel who actually bothered with the young ones." Gabriel and the fledglings get into a play fight and Anael watches from the sidelines._**

"Is he playing with the young ones again?" Zachariah raised an eyebrow at his sister's back. Anael sat in the middle of the meadow they were on, smiling almost serenely as she watched Gabriel and the fledglings play fighting. The Archangel was infamous for being good with kids; the only one of the Archangels who ever actually bothered since Michel and Lucifer were always fighting and Raphael was trying without success to make peace. The youngest Archangel was the only one that ever visited the small.

Gabriel was on his back, wings shining brilliantly in the light and three happy little toddler angels assaulting him in a united front to make him surrender. He was putting up a good fight(gently of course) but little Castiel, Uriel and Balthazar had gotten him onto his back and that was always something. Their joyous laughter sounded like clear bells and beautiful music.

"I don't know why he does this." Zachariah had a disapproving look on his face. "Arcangels should be doing Father's work, more so than everyone else even."

Anael looked up at him from her fetal position, knees pulled up to her chest and arms draping over them. She was a young angel but not a fledgling like the others. She was what would millions later come to be considered a teenager in angel years. Her clear red hair had been pulled back in tiny pigtails, making her look innocent and nothing like the powerful commander she would grow up to be. "But isn't this, loving everyone and showing it, Father's work at its finest?" She gestured with one hand to the fight. Gabriel had caught Castiel around the torso and was holding him up into the air, the little angel giggling happily as he yelled for his brothers to save him. Balthazar and Uriel were struggling to hold down the flapping wings on the ground in the hopes that that would help. Gabriel cooed at Castiel as he sat up with ease, tinier angels falling off him as he went, and tickled him until he was squealing with laughter. With a cry worthy of battle, the boys resumed their rescue mission.

Zachariah frowned but held his tounge, walking away and leaving Anael to watch the play by herself. Uriel and Balthazar had now mutually decided on something through looks alone and simultaneously they dove for the wings again.

Gabriel gave a shout of laughter as chubby little hands tickled his wings to the best of their ability. He relinquished his grip on Castiel and fell backwards again as the boys, now three fronts in their attack, overran him and pinned him to the ground.

"Mercy, oh great ones!" He cried. Uriel shouted in triumph and Balthazar announced their victory by forming a horn with his hands and mimicking the sound with his mouth. Castiel was giggling so hard he could barely stay upright on top of his brother.

"I surrender! Release me from your evil clutches!" Gabriel was shouting dramatically, a hand going up to connect with his forehead in a gesture of distress. Then his face slipped into an easy grin and he sat up. He pulled Castiel, the closest one, into his arms and circled his wings around them to cradle the other two.

"Whew, that was harsh." He pretended to wipe sweat from his forehead as his little brothers nestled happily into the warmth of his wings. Cas circled his arms around Gabriel's neck and snuggled into his chest comfortably. Gabriel hugged him a little tighter at the gesture.

"You boys sure are strong little fighters aren't you?" Uriel and Balthazar preened under the praise, puffing their chests up and nodding proudly.

"We're gonna be big warriors just like Michael and Luci." Uriel declared. Gabriel adopted a look of mock offence.

"And am I not a good warrior then? Perhaps I need a little bit more training before I can take on superior angels such as yourselves." Castiel giggled, his brothers joining him, and hummed happily as he nuzzled his face into Gabriel's neck. Castiel had always been a huggy bear, as Gabriel called him.

"And what about you little guy?" Gabriel nudged him gently. "Aren't you proud that you managed to beat one of the most powerful angels in Heaven? Do you find yourself worthy of the title of Warrior Angel?" He recited his own titles as if he'd been reading a comic book, cocky and mockingly serious. Castiel shook his little head, eyes closed.

"Nah." He mumbled. "Batty and Ury can fight. I w'n'a stay here."

"And do what little guy? Become a Guardian Angel?" Gabriel was speaking in a softer tone now. Uriel huffed at the mention of another angel title.

"Guardian Angels aren't powerful." He insisted, lips in a pout and arms crossed as well as you could with an armful of long golden feathers occupying your grip. He looked absolutely adorable. "They just follow humans around and do nothing until something bad happens. Warriors are much cooler."

"Are not!" Castiel retorted, brifely letting go of Gabriel to glare at his brother. "Guardian Angels help and protect. They'll be very imp-imp..."

"Important." Balthazar supplied, looking very proud that he knew such a big word.

"once the humans are properly formed." Castiel fixed Uriel with an epic pout. Gabriel had to refrain from cooing again. Castiel was just too cute when he got all huffy like that. Still, little brothers fighting.

"Hey, hey." Gabriel put a hand between them as Uriel leveled Castiel with a similar pout, eyes narrowing. Gabriel pulled Castiel a little closer and jostled his left wing slightly, signalling for the nestled in Uriel to knock it off. "Warriors and Guardians are both important roles. It depends on what you want to do. And Castel is right; Guardians will be important once the humans are done developing. We just need to wait and see."

Castiel smiled in triumph at Uriel who frowned in annoyance.

"Not to mention that Warriors are pretty awesome too." Gabriel amended. He looked up and saw a lone angel sitting a small distance away. How had he not noticed Anael before? She was looking at them in fascination, a fond smile on her face as she watched the scene unfold. Her smile turned into embarassed surprise at being caught but Gabriel smiled and opened his circle of feathers to silently beckon her in. She smiled happily and got up, jogging towards them.

Uriel now looked satisfied and Castiel was back to burying himself into his big brother's chest. Anael settled in with Balthazar and pulled him into an embrace as they both leaned into the comfort of the Archangel. Even with Anael and her almost fully grown wings(she had gotten her flight feathers, as opposed to the little balls of soft down the boys possessed), the Archangel's wings were big enough to shelter them all.

"Hey little sis." Gabriel patted her head in a comforting gesture. Anael smiled.

"Hello brother." She adjusted Balthazar in her grip and hugged ghim in a display of absolute love. Balthazar would have purred if it was possible. "I saw you playing and thought I shouldn't disturb." She said as a form of explanation for her not announcing herself sooner.

"You should have joined us. I could have used a little help against these little monsters." He said it fondly and carded his fingers through the jet black mass of down that sprouted from Castiel's tiny back. The little fledgling looked as if he was, well, in Heaven. In every sense of the word.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, just enjoying each other's company. Then someone broke it, not that they minded.

"Won't you tell us a story big brother?" It was Uriel who spoke, turning hopeful eyes on Gabriel. The oldest of them had no choice but to comply with those big innocent puppy eyes directed at him. Especially when Cas and Balthazar joined him in their pleading.

"Oh alright." He conceded. The boys bounced in excitement and Anael's eyes sparkled in anticipation. "How about I tell you the story of big brother Raphy and the tyrannosaurs in his nest?"

The fledglings and Anael all grinned delightedly and settled down to listen to their brother. Gabriel used animated hand gestures and even conjured up a small projection of a T-rex for the boys to see. He looked at the faces of his siblings as he told the story and couldn't help but think that his family was the sweetest bunch of little angels he had ever met, Guardians and Warriors as they were.

The fights between Michael had gotten worse, but when Gabriel couldn't stand to see them bark at each other and simply went to play with the little ones, he saw hope in the smiles of those tiny faces and happiness in the fluttering of their small wings as they tried to fly or wrestled with each other on the soft grass that was the 'nursery' part of Heaven.

This thing between his brothers would eventually clear up.

He was sure of it.


End file.
